degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-26437528-20140820011507
I know some of you watch The Fosters and I wanted to compare Triles and Jonner because to me one is being done correctly while the other falls Flat. I will start with Jonner, so to me Connor is not gay, he is bi. We have seen him like girls before. He wanted to ask a girl out and has had legit crushes. Meanwhile Jude,( I don't want to label so I wont) but Jude likes Connor. He could be gay, bi or pan idk. But we do know he likes connor and they have a very close frienship that both seem to find very important. Connor's dad had made it clear he does not want his son around Jude because he thinks Jude is gay. Basically, putting fear into connor that it is not ok to like boys. So when he says thing like "don't tell what happen in the tent"(btw dying to know what happen) it is very understanable. It has also been shown that connor does have an attarction to jude, mostly in the spin the bottle episode.Maybe its just how I saw it , but to me he looked curious, like he wanted to know what it be like to kiss Jude. Rather then grossed out or afraid, he told Jude it was ok. This allows me as the viewer to be open to the idea and find it realistic, that first Connor is bi and second that his friendship with Jude might have a mutual attraction , rather then a one sided crush. The reason I can't get behind Triles. Beyond me not liking Tristan , because tbh its more then that. Miles( who im comparing to connor) we have seen him only like girls. Zoe and Maya. He was head over heels for Maya and looked at no one else( not counting drunk miles). He to me has shown no signs of being bi.Not once has he looked at Tristan or leading up to thunderstruck had there been any build up on Mile's side. A lot of Triles shippers have stated they think Mile's dad is the reason he has not come out as bi yet. And yes maybe that is the reason , who knows, but there has been no signs that Mr hollingswoth hates gays or wants miles to be straight. At least on the Foster this has been a on going story line since season 1. And explains why Connor might hide feelings. Miles in every scene he has had with Tristan has shown no physical attraction, even if he is wanting to explore his sexuality, Degrassi just sprung it on in Thuderstruck and makes it unbeliveable for me. Where as with The Fosters this is a story line since season 1 that has been worked on and progressing slowley and realistically. With Triles it has been one sided since Paris, and just seemed like a friendship. Tristan liked Miles and Miles seemed very eager to be with Maya, and not only that but he was clearly very physically attarcted to Maya. The pool scene the talk of taking things further, gave me no sign that Miles might be bi or gay or pan , whatever he might be. I don't know what Miles is and thats not what this post is about, what im getting at here is there is a right way to do it and a wrong way. And The Fosters is developing Jonner very slowley and realistically. Where as Triles has been shoved in my face and I feel blindsided.I cant even take it serious when Miles looks at Tristan romantically because with the backstory I have been given it seems like a big joke.